


Girl Meets: Sex ED

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rimming, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: Its time for the kids to take a new class known as Sex ED. What will happen to the kids as they take this new class of thairs? Only one way to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, and works for Disney and Disney's Girl Meets World

A new class is about to begin for Riley and her friends. A class that some say should not be a class at all while others disagree. That class is Sex Ed. Being a Teacher Cory understands the value of an education and knowing that it will go along the way. However as a father he rather have Sex Ed stay at the home and even then he don't want no part of the talk just yet. He will one day when Auggie is ready but not his little girl.

Now as for Topanga she thought Riley should learn about sex Ed as there are things even the great Topanga does not have time for educating their daughter about sex Ed. That being said she had no problem signing the promision slip behind Cory's back. After all it's better to learn it in the classroom than anywhere else that's not at home.

"Hello I'm your teacher Mrs. Sotart and welcome to Sex Ed. I'm glad I have some students to teach as not every parent likes this class and that's fine. To let you know right away my teaching methods are very different but they work. I have won teacher of the year many times."

Riley puts her hand up.

"Yes."

"My daddy has been the best teacher of the year five times in a row now."

"Ah you must be Riley Matthews."

"Yah I am."

"Well I'm not going to go easy on you. You will get the same kind of treatment like everyone else."

"Maya I already like her."

A week later...

"Now class instead of showing you a video on today's lesion I have a better idea that always worked when I do it. I need two volunteers to make it fair I put your names in these two hats. Hat one has the girls and well hat two has the boys."

Mrs. Sotart put her hand into the hat with the girl's names and picked up one of papers.

"First up is Riley."

Riley smiled and quickly got up and stood in front of the class. Mrs. Sorart put her hand into the second hat and pulled out another piece of paper. Riley was hoping it was Lucas but it turned out to be Farkle. Farkle just got up and stood next to Riley.

"What I'm about to say next may shock you all but it has always got all my students to get A's. That being said Riley Farkle I want you to take off all your cloths but your underwear and bra."

Everyone was shocked to hear this. Farkle not wanting to lose an A quickly got undressed. As for Riley slowly took off her clothes leaving her with harts on her bra and panties.

"As you know boys and girls wear different things to cover up. For boys it always is the same. As for girls they start to form breasts and end up wearing a bra. Riley please remove your bra."

Riley took a deep breath and took her bra off. Reveling her a cup breasts.

"As you can see Riley is growing some nice breasts and who knows what size they end up being. Speaking of sizes. Farkle please remove your boxers."

Just like Riley Farkle took a deep breath and then removed his boxers reveling his three inch soft dick.

Boys also get big down there and sometimes not. The real size is only reveled when boys have an erection. This can happen anytime. Males can even make it happen by just thinking about something sexual or touching their dick sexually. Farkle please jack yourself off."

Farkle looked at Mrs. Sotart and back at the class and then looked at Riley. He soon looked at the class again and closed his eyes. He soon was jacking off until he was at his full nine inches. Everyone's eyes widen at Farkle's dick. Farkle soon stopped and slowly opened his eyes.

"As you can see Farkle has a big dick and some boys have a big dick at a young age. As for girls they too can touch themselves sexually by using their hand it even an object. Riley please remove your panties and finger yourself."

Just like Farkle she looked at Mrs. Sotart and everyone else before closing her eyes. She slowly started to finger herself and as she was doing this she gave out a small moan.

"As you can see Riley is enjoying the feeling she is getting. Now boys and girls can use someone to help them out sexually if they wanted to. Riley I want you on your knees and jack off Farkle until I tell you to stop."

Riley sighed and opened her eyes and did what she was told. Farkle soon was moaning at the feeling and something took over them. Riley soon stopped jacking off Farkle and started sucking as much of him she could. She was only able to suck five inches of his nine inch monster. Farkle began face fucking Riley's mouth as he moaned. All the students where either hard or wet as they watched the action. Soon Farkle was on edge.

"Riley I'm about to cum."

Riley just sucked faster until he came in her mouth. Once Riley was on her feet Farkle picked her up and sat her down on the teacher's desk where he fingered her pussy while licking it. Riley was soon moaning like crazy and ended up squirting on Farkle's naked body and some even went into his mouth. This just made Farkle finger Riley even faster until she squirted again. Once that happened Farkle stopped and quickly slid his dick into her pussy and began fucking. The two just moaned and ended up making out. Farkle began fucking Riley faster and faster. Then soon went harder and harder. They were too much into what they were doing they did not notice the rest of the class was pleasuring themselves. Riley squirted seven more times before Farkle was on edge and quickly pulled out and shot his load onto Riley's A cup breasts and belly.

It took a while for Mrs. Sotart to gather herself.

"Next week we will go over gay sex then after that bi sex."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day in Sex Ed the kids still thought about what happened yesterday between Riley and Farkle. They could not believe what happened. All they know is they will be getting another free show today. As for Riley and Farkle they could not really look at each other yet. The bell soon went off as their teacher walked in.

"Hello class let's get to it. Today is going to be about girl on girl sex. Just like yesterday it will be shown. Now let's see who it will be."

Mrs. Sotart soon put her hand into the bowl and pulled out the first name and it turned out to be a girl named Jen. Jen was a nice looking girl with black hair and blue eyes. She slowly got up and went in front of the class and waited to find out who will be the other girl. The others where on edge to find out who will be the other girl too. Soon it was revealed to be Maya. Maya sighed as she looked at the slightly taller girl that she was about to have sex with and got up. She already had a felling what she was going to be doing. The lesson was soon on. Both girls started making out and the boys where turned on seeing this. Slowly their cloths where coming off and all they were in was in their bras and panties. Jen soon removed Maya's bra and started sucking on her breasts. Maya started to moan and placed her hand on the back of Jen's head. Jen soon kissed her way down until she was at Maya's pussy. Maya was soon naked and she sat on Mrs. Sotart's desk and spread her legs. Jen did not waste any time eating out Maya's pussy. Maya just moaned like crazy and soon Jen was slipping fingers into Maya's pussy causing Maya to moan even more and even squirt. Jen went faster and faster until Maya squirted again. Once Maya stopped squirting the two made out once again.

This time it was Maya's turn. She got off the desk and the two made out with each other once again. Maya soon removed Jen's bra and started sucking on her breasts Jen started to moan and placed her hand on the back of Maya's head. Jen soon kissed her way down until she was at Jen's pussy. Jen was soon naked and she sat on Mrs. Sotart's desk this time and spread her legs Maya did not waste any time eating out Jen's pussy. Jen just moaned like crazy and soon Jen was slipping fingers into Jen's pussy causing Jen to moan even more and even squirt. Maya went faster and faster until Jen squirted again. Once she stopped squirting the two made out once again. Maya then went on top of Jen and the two started to grind each other's pussies into each other while the made out again. Both girls took turns sucking on one another's breasts as they grind into each other. Just like magic the two squirted at the same time.

"That was great you guys. Now get yourselves dressed. Tomorrow we will be going over boy on boy sex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you think and feel free to read my other stories


	3. Chapter 3

It was another school day and all Lucas could do is think is think about what happened the last two days. He never thought he would see is best friends having sex. He knew today was seeing to boys go at it and had no clue who will be next. The way things are going he had a feeling it could be him with some other boy. The four of them was soon in class and just waited for it to begin.

"Ok class it's time for male on male sex. Let's see who it's going to be."

There was soon a knock on the door and Mrs. Sotart went to answer it. She soon smiled and let the boy in.

"It's good to see you again, how are you by the way Josh and what can I do for you?"

"Hello Mrs. Sotart I am doing good. Yourself?"

"I'm doing good thinks."

"Well I'm here to drop off Riley's money for lunch she forgot it."

Josh soon hands Riley her money and was about to leave when Mrs. Sotart stopped him.

"Josh how would you like to help on something we have been doing for the past two days."

"Is it what I think it is?"

"Yes, you done it before in fact we are doing the same paring you done."

"Really now? So who is the boy going to be?"

"I have not picked a name out but if you do the honors."

Mrs. Sotart hands the bowl over to Josh and soon picks up a pace of paper and opened up to see the boy's name. Josh soon smiled and looked at Lucas and showed his name on the paper. Lucas sighed. He had mix feelings about it. He did not want his name to be called and on the other hand at least it was a boy he knew. A boy that happened to done this before. Lucas soon got up and made his way towards Josh. The two just looked at each other and Josh decided to take the lead. He leaned in and started to kiss Lucas. To Lucas's surprise the kiss was not that bad. The two soon started to make out and before the class knew it their cloths went flying all over the room. Josh managed to pick up the Texan and kissed on his neck. He soon kissed his way down and started to suck on Lucas's nipples. Lucas began to moan. His hands rubbed the back of Josh's head as the kissing and sucking went on. At this point Lucas was hard and Josh had no problems taking the monster into his mouth and started sucking. While sucking on Lucas's dick he put himself into a sixty nine and the two of them began to suck away. Lucas had more expanse in gay sex as he was secretly gay.

The sucking became too much for both boys as they shot their loads into each other's mouths but Josh just got started. Josh got off of Lucas and razed his legs up. Soon Lucas began to moan once again as he was being rimmed. Lucas never thought all this will be feeling this good. Before he knew it Lucas had a dick up his ass for the first time and enjoyed it. Josh was slow at first but he started pounding Lucas faster and harder as the two made out. Josh was soon on edge as well as Lucas and he was the first one to shoot his load onto his chest. Lucas just rubbed it into the Texan's skin and licked his fingers. After a few more thrusts Josh shot his load into Lucas's ass. The two once again made out. Josh left his dick into Lucas until it feel out on its own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and story please let me know what was your faviort chapter(s) and feel free to read my other stories

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you think and feel free to read my other stories


End file.
